Too Baka For Love
by Tsuki Sakura
Summary: Hi.This is a Sesshomaru and a non-inu character story.It's based on a requested order.And there are no grammars here well at least the program said so. Anyhow if you hate these kinds of story I advised you to not read it if you are obsessed with Sessh-n-(


****

**(sigh) Okay hello. I not mad anymore. So, how do you do? Anyhow this story I made is for my sis, Neko. And I guess that wrapped up what I have to say. Oh and if you are flaming me then you better flames me with your real name or at least leave me your e-mail address. Also, there are no grammars in this one cause I just had the grammar's fixing program checked all of this and if you find any. It's not my fault.

* * *

**

Too Baka For Love

Chapter 1: Bloody Murder!

The sun is rising over the horizon line in the opening meadow with dews circling the tall grass as a neko youkai crossed its path. The neko youkai has blacked hair with the red streak that reaches her mid back, swinging with her curves as she moves. Her red eyes looked far and wide to the direction of the far ahead, nearby village.

About another hour of not stop traveling yet the village are far beyond reach. She stops for a break in a flower's filled field. Looking around for any sign of harm. No there aren't any so she settled herself down. Crushing most of the newly bloomed flowers as she sat, but she doesn't care. Poor flowers. Closing her eyes, sitting crosses legged and crossed arms, she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Sit-sleeping for whom know how long. Her eyes suddenly splatted open. "He he he." She heard it wide and clear. "He he he." There it goes again. "Who is there?", she asks in a sharply hard tone. Silence, then she hears a rushing noise behind her. But too late she was already tackled down by something. No wait someone. 

Without looking, she pulled her attacker and flung it through the sky. -Thump-Her attacker has landed about 15 feet away from her. Pulling out her dagger, she runs toward it with the dagger in the killing position. Neko stops when she reaches it with the dagger's blade pointing at the attacker's throat. Pulling it back as she saw a little girl laying on top of her small pool of blood.  
'OMG! What has I done? ' thought Neko.

: : Demon Lord : :

'It has been too long. Where could she be?' a 'hot' looking demon lord ask himself. He is sitting on a high branch of an oak tree with Jakken and Un and Ah snoring below him.

They are traveling to Kivanka, main village of the east, but stopping for a rest. And Rin is off somewhere picking flowers or whatever she pleased. He has told her not to go beyond his reach but apparently she has.

She was careless. But hey she was just a 'pup'. No demons will dare to lay a hand on her. Why? Well cause they could smell him all over her that is why! P.

Anyhow that does not explain why she had been going for oh so long. The last time she was going this long was. When she was kidnapped by Naraku. He wouldn't dare! He is not that stupid. Never will he again use the same plot twice. Or would he?  
"Grrr." a harsh yet soft growl came from the tai-inuyoukai. 'If he dare to lay his filthy hands on her again. I swear he'll regret he ever did.' The young Lord jumps off of the branch and starts his search for Rin.

-The Neko-

It's being about an hour now and the young girl has still not yet awakened. Neko has already cleaned her wound and inspected it.

The blood was caused by the rock that she'd landed on. Nothing is too serious and she should have been awakened by now. Or about so many more minutes, considering she is just a child.

Anyway since the girl is still unconscious, she will take a nap as well. There is no youkai around so... And there you have it, a peaceful sleeping cat next to an unconscious child in the middle of the flower fields.

About 30 minutes of flying in the air. The tai-youkai with his demonic abilities has finally found his ward present. But wait there is another present near her.

Sniffing again, he knew that the other present is a woman. No. Not just any woman, a neko woman. Yet he also inhaled the blood of Rin.

"Grrr." he growls as his blood boil.' That Neko is so dead! "he thinks.

Flying more to the direction their senses are coming from, his eyes got redder by each passing second. Finally he saw two figures lying on the grass.

Observing those laying figures, he's now positive that those are the ki he sensed or looking for. Still floating in the air, above them, he narrow his eyes on the Neko woman.

'Ungrateful cat. How dare you harm 'My' ward? Are you another Naraku's incarnation? But you have no sense of him on you. Hn. Naraku is getting more trickier every single day. I might as well... ' thought the tai-youkai, land softly by the neko woman.

Bending his legs to propose position he moves his left hand toward the neko's shirt. (Yes he does have both of his hands! Duh. I always hate inuyasha for that. vV)

His hand was about 1 inch away when the neko open her eyes and grabs his hand.

"Who are you? What are you trying to do?" ask Neko.

Swiftly she pulled herself to standing position. Her right hand is reaching for the dagger, hidden behind her back.

"You might not want to do that." said Sesshomaru with his emotionless tone. She stops and her hands turn into a fist.

"You haven't answered my questions? Or are you too ashame to answer?" Neko ask with a smirk.

Sesshomaru give her a death glare that could really kill before once again, ignores her subject. "What did you did to my ward?"

'Why this bastard, ignore me huh? I'll show him why he should never ignore me!" thought Neko, flexing her claws.

"Answer me." he commanded, reaching for Tokijin.

Getting mad no real mad she charged at him, full speed. She tried to scratches him with her claws and she was inches away from him, but too bad he have to have the flying ability.

He leaped down with Tokijin in hand, and Neko pull out her dagger. 1,2,3 and there they began to fight and forget about their lives.

-clink-clink-clink-clink- The metals crashes against each other.

-bank-bank-bank-bunk- And Neko weapon breaks.

"Urggh... Stupid weapon!" she yells, throwing the dagger away and pulls out her rope.

He charge her with Tokijin and she flashes her rope.

-wope-thurg-kank-niuk-

-sguink- He chop off her rope.

"Baka! You'll paid!" she screamed in anger. Neko flunks her now worthless rope away.

They charge at each other with death in their eyes. He flashes his sword. Neko dodges with a mid-air flip. He flies up and strikes his sword on her left side. She dodges and kicks him. She miss and he punches her hard in the rib. Neko stumbles and falls to the ground, holding her rib.

The inu-lord smirk as he advanced toward her, ready to strikes. When he's two inches away from her, she scratched him with her left arm. Leaving his right cheek all bloody red. (Don't worry it heals quickly about 1 hour or two. So don't kill me!)

The lord just stood there shocked. No one and I mean no one have ever scratched him before. Neko, now fully stand and smirking too as she licks his blood from her fingers.

"Tasty." she said. Sesshomaru, stand there with the look that said I'm-gonna-kill-you-any-second.

Sesshomaru and Neko both Lodge at each other. He flies and she runs and when they met at a certain point where they are locked in a no weapons combat.

She kicks, he dodges. He punches, she flips. He tackles, she spins. She tried to scratched him but he caught her hand and twisted it.

"Ahhhh!" She quickly pulls her hand back and rubs the new bruised on her wrist.

'That bastard!' thoughts Neko and turn both of her hands into a tight fists and head straights at him again. They continue their fighting till her kicked her hard in the stomach and blood come out of her mouth. Neko fall to the ground and tries her best to stand but can't.

Sesshomaru smirk as he advances her, about to make his last move to end this all. When he is in reach Neko once again and somehow manage to kick him in the place that hurts the most, hard and he falls to the ground, clutching his...... in pain.

Neko smiles in pleasure and once again tried to stand. Amazingly she could and luckily too. Cause if she couldn't she would be dead. So dead.

Sesshomaru eyes turn completely red and painfully he stand on his feet. He had a crude smile on and runs for her.

Neko eyes widen in fear as she limps/runs for her life. But she didn't get that far before she was tackled to the floor. Somehow she turns herself over under the weight of Sesshomaru.

"Now you'll die." he said in a voice that sends chill through million. He have both of his hands on her neck, chocking her little by little.

On the other hand, Rin suddenly came to conscious and sit herself off of the grass. She turns around to look for her what-thought-to-be-an-angel and gasp at the scene before her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ANGEL LADY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ANGEL LADY" she with tears running down her cheek as she continue to screamed.

* * *

See you next time!

-Sakura-


End file.
